Prisoner (Adopted)
by claws the tiger
Summary: Adopted from Rachiefly. Sonic has been taken captive, and is forced to be a prisoner and to do the will of King Zach...which happens to be to fight to the death for his entertainment. Will he survive? And if he does how can he get back home? To Amy and his son?
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner **

**Chapter 1 **

The village burned. Sonic the hedgehog guided his mate and baby son through the burning forest. Sonic had found a dense part of the forest that had been untouched by flames. He led his family to a corner of trees.

"Amy," Sonic said, "Stay hidden. I will try to come back when the flames are gone. Keep Flash safe." With that, Sonic disappeared into the trees.

Sonic ran back to the village trying to find survivors. Sadness overcame him when he found the remains of the village littered with corpses. Sonic looked to his left, and saw wolves that were the king's men coming towards him.

"_Oh-no!"_ Sonic thought then turned to run. Since Sonic was not at his full speed yet, the wolves were faster.

"Should we kill him?" One wolf asked when they caught Sonic.

"We should take him prisoner. He will serve in the king's entertainment." A second wolf growled.

"What entertainment?" Sonic asked.

"Quiet you!" The first wolf said then tazed Sonic enough to knock him out.

When Sonic awoke he surveyed the area. Wolf guards were everywhere. The blue hedgehog seemed to be moving, even though he was not running. Sonic looked out the window and saw that he was on a train. Several other mobians were in the same train car as Sonic.

"_Where are we heading?" _Sonic thought.

Sonic fell back to sleep again but was woken up by the tazer.

"We are here." The wolf barked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The wolves led Sonic and the other mobians out of the train. Sonic could get a closer look at the mobians and he saw a tiger, a collie, another hedgehog and a wolf. Sonic could tell the difference between the wolf guards and the prisoner wolf. The wolf guards were all black or all silver. The prisoner wolf had a bright yellow pelt, which reminded Sonic of dying birch leaves in the fall.

Sonic and the other mobians followed the wolves through a forced march. The yellow wolf kept looking back, probably thinking about her homeland. Sonic was afraid to ask the wolf what she was thinking about because of the tazers.

Eventually they came to a castle. The wolf guards chanted something in a language that was unfamiliar to Sonic. The door opened and the wolf guards marched inside. Again they marched to the throne room.

"Your highness, we had brought some prisoners for your entertainment." The lead wolf guard said.

The king looked up. Sonic saw the face and recognized it. It was the evil king, King Zach the dark. Sonic knew what darks were. They were hedgehogs but they were processed with demonic spirits.

"Good. They will all participate in the fight to the death tomorrow. Go around town and let the townspeople know." The king said.

The wolf guards pounded their chests and took the prisoners to the dungeon. They took off the chains that bounded their hands together. Sonic rubbed his wrists to get the blood to flow again. The king's words repeated in his head. "_They will all participate in the fight to the death."_

Sonic felt a shiver run around his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Wake up swine!" Sonic heard he the rough voice of a wolf guard address him.

Fearing the whip, Sonic sat straight up. The wolf guard had an evil grin on his face. His teeth were bared, warning Sonic not to do anything stupid. Several more wolves came down to lead the other prisoners out.

"Where's breakfast?" Sonic asked the wolf guard. The guard ignored him so Sonic asked again.

"There is no breakfast for you prisoners. There is only scraps at dinnertime."

The wolf guard said. "For those of you that survive."

Sonic once again felt a shiver run down his spine. He was not afraid anything but water. Sonic hated water since his older brother nearly drowned him when he was a baby. But this was way different.

The wolves instantly led their prisoners to a doorway. The wolf guards chanted something and the yellow wolf seemed to be mouthing every word, as if she knew the words.

"_Are those chants in the wolf language?" _ Sonic wondered.

The doorway opened. There was an area all around them. The walls were gold. Sonic was so busy staring at the walls that he did not notice when the wolf guards took off the handcuffs.

Blood began to flow in Sonic's wrists again after being in the handcuffs for so long. Sonic looked to the other side of the area and saw a gate holding their enemies inside. The gate slowly opened while the king gave a speech. Sonic was not paying any attention. He was too busy staring at his enemies.

A gong sounded and before Sonic could do anything, his team and enemies grabbed the weapons.


End file.
